Many networks and applications exist for transferring information and assets. For example, there are networks designed for transferring access credentials, event tickets, property rights, currency, game credits, mobile phone minutes, digital media, etc. Additionally, there are often multiple networks for transferring the same type of asset. For example, if someone wants to transfer an event ticket to a friend, they can choose one of several ticket transfer networks and applications.
It can be beneficial to unify and simplify many types of transfer networks. For example, if all asset transfer networks for transferring mobile phone minutes were combined into a single, global network, it could simplify the transfer process. Participants could have just one application which is configured for one network. Additionally, it could simplify record keeping, as one network could keep track of where assets have been moved.
However, unifying transfer networks can present new problems. For example, coordinating all transfers can be a large task, and may be too large a burden for a network administrator. Additionally, the network administrator may be able to view the details of every transfer. This can limit privacy for network participants, and may provide too much power to the network administrator.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.